The Sun
by JBPones
Summary: Mitchie deals with having feelings for her best friend. Maitlyn, the pairing that's gonna kill Smitchie & Naitlyn
1. The Amazing Shane Gray

AN: This what a bag of goldfish and a can of cherry coke make.

--

**The Sun**

**Chapter 1 - The Amazing Shane Gray**

Mitchie's POV 

I was sitting on my bed, trying to think up some new lyrics for the song I was writing. It wasn't going too well. On the outside I looked focused, but on the inside I was a total mess.

All I could think about was her. Her brown eyes. Her wavy hair. She was invading my mind.

_I don't like her that way_! I yelled to myself. It was the truth...I don't like her, not that way. Not more then I should. Not more then a _friend_ should. And if I was a good friend, I'd keep it that way.

"Are you okay?" My body and mind froze. It was her. She was in the room with me. I don't remember hearing her come in.

I slowly looked up. She was watching me. She was standing in the middle of the cabin, and she was watching me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, trying to sound calm. I know I wasn't, and I know it didn't come out right.

"I was looking for you at the pajama jam. I couldn't find you so I came to look in here. I figured you might be upset about something?" She walked towards me and noticed when I tensed up. She stopped and stared at me, concern was all I saw in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Really...nothing's wrong." It's hard not to tell her the truth. Not to be able to tell your best friend what's up with you. It's even harder when you want to. It's even harder when it's about them.

"That's a lie, and you know it." She replied with hurt in her voice. "You know you can tell me anything, Mitchie. No one wants a repeat of what happened last summer."

I looked down at my notebook. She was right. She was always right. I hated it. I hated these feelings I had for her. I hated these thoughts I had about her. I hated it.

"I told you...nothing's wrong. I'm fine." I answered very slowly, just like you'd talk to a toddler or someone who didn't know too much english.

"Okay." She quietly spoke taking another step closer to me. I glanced up to see her take another, and another.

I stood up. I couldn't take any more of this. I couldn't be this close to her. I just can't handle the pain.

I walked past her and out the door, my eyes on the ground in front of me. I heard her yell something behind me, but I didn't pay any attention to it.

I kept walking along the trail. I had no idea where I was going. I had no idea where I was until I found a sign that said the lake was to my left. I followed that trail, and after a few minutes of walking I found it, along with a very lonely popstar.

Shane Gray sat at the edge of the dock. No guitar, no fans, no Nate or Jason. Just Shane.

He noticed me and smiled. Sure, we had our problems and the whole break up thing. But we're still friends. I know that's hard to believe, but it's true. No hard feelings. Just us and our friendship.

I walked over to him and sat down. He was still watching me, a small smile on his face.

"I know that look." He said, turning to look over at the setting sun.

"What look?" I asked as innocent as possible. I couldn't help but think about how the sun reminded me of Caitlyn. It was bright, and warm. It showed up every day whether you wanted it to or not. God, I've got to stop thinking about her.

"The one that's screaming for help." He quietly replied, his gentle smile still on his lips. His eyes were squinting against the sun that left a faint glow on his tan skin. I wanted to think he looked handsome. I wanted to think he looked hot, but something in me couldn't do it. I'd never been so scared in my life.

"And what's the amazing Shane Gray going to do about it?" I asked, trying desperatly to sound flirty. It must have worked because he smiled and glanced over at me with that seductive glint in his eyes.

"It's not my problem, it's yours. So spill. And don't worry, I've got plenty of time." He returned his gaze to the sun.

I reached out and cupped his cheeks, confusion taking over his features. I pulled his lips against mine, almost too hard. On the inside I was begging for me to enjoy this. But all I felt was his rough lips against mine. No sparks. Nothing.

I carefully pulled back from him and bit my bottom lip. He had this stupid grin on his face. It quickly vanished when I he saw how upset I looked.

I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek. I'm so weak it's not even funny.

"I...uh..." Shane tried to find the right words to say.

"Shane." I mumured while looking into his eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked taking my hand in his.

"Did you like that?" I asked, my voice shaking. A second tear escaped me.

"Of course! Don't worry, you're a really a good kisser." He gave me a small smile.

"No, Shane, this isn't about that." I replied while looking down at our linked hands. "The problem is _you_ liked it...but I didn't."

"I can't say I'm following you on this one." He honestly replied.

"Shane...I really want to like kissing you." I took a deep breath in. "But I don't."

"I'm still not sure what you're trying to say, but just keep going." He told me while looking back over at the sun. It was almost gone.

"I just...I have these..._thoughts_...about a really close friend, and I don't want them. What do I do to make them go away?" I looked at the lake. The last glimpse of sun was shining against the water's surface.

"Mitchie...I'm not a rocket scientist, but I can put together a puzzle. And I've seen Jason put together harder ones then this." He replied while frowning down at the water.

"It's not what you're thinking." I quickly replied, panic setting in. He wasn't suppose to know what I was talking about. What if he wasn't okay with it? What if he got mad?

"It's a girl...right?" He carefully asked as the sun slipped behind the trees.

"I...maybe." I was going to give a big excuse, some twisted lie...but my mind went blank.

"Who is it?" He asked as the moon claimed the sky. His face emotionless.

"Caitlyn." I blurted out. I mentally kicked myself.

He gave out a small laugh. "I always knew there was this weird thing between you guys."

"She doesn't know, and I plan to keep it that way!" I pointed my finger at him.

He smiled up at me.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed." He chuckled while moving to stand. He held out his hand and helped me up.

"Thank you so much." I smiled while pulling him into a warm hug.

"Just tell me...was my kissing really so bad it made you cry?" He asked with a smile. I let out a laugh.

"I dunno, maybe you should go around and kiss a bunch of different girls. If they run off screaming, you'll know it's you." I smiled.

"Yeah?" He joked as we began to walk back towards the cabins.

And back to the cabins meant back to Caitlyn. I tried to block it out, but just like the sun, she showed up whether I wanted her to or not.

--

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Baseball

AN: This chapter is...short but strange... Jason's part is the best!

--

**Chapter 2 - Baseball**

It's been one week. One whole week. Seven days sense I last talked to Caitlyn. Well, of course I'd talked to her, we share a cabin, but only little hello's and goodbye's.

I could tell it was really starting to annoy her. Whenever our eyes locked, I could see the concern and worry in hers. I also saw some kind of guilt in them, but I just figured that was about something else.

But getting back to the point, it's been a week. Do you know what that's like? To not say anything to your best friend and possibly the girl you love for seven days?

_Love_. Did I just think that? Did I really just say that I _love_ Caitlyn?

No. It was a mistake, I'm sorry I ever mentioned it. I don't love Caitlyn like that. No, I could never. It's not right. It's wrong.

I walked out of the cabin and into the sunny weather that now surrounded me. It was one of those days were there were only one or two lazy clouds in the sky. The sun was shining brightly. Proud to be there.

Before I could even reach the trail, my mind was back on her. I hated myself, I have no will power. Like, none. I'm pathetic.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I walked down to the lake. I wasn't expecting to find anyone, but when I did, it surprised me.

Jason, of Connect 3, was sitting in a canoe...on land. He had a paddle in his hands and he was paddling away at the canoe's side...at air.

I walked up to him and without saying a word I hopped in the canoe and sat on the other seat, facing him. He smiled at me but continued his rowing.

"Should I ask?" I questioned while pointing to the paddle.

"I told Nate that I really like this girl but I don't know what to do. He told me to take her out on a canoe ride, and that it always works. He said he told Shane the same thing and that it worked for him, I figured I'd give it a shot." He smiled while keeping his eyes on the moving paddle.

"You do know that you're on land...right?" I laughed while turning to look behind me at the lake.

"Nate told me to practice first so I don't drown." He replied while moving the paddle to other side of the canoe and rowing on that side. His eyes still following the paddle's every move.

"What do you mean it worked for Shane, like what's the canoe ride for?" I asked with a small laugh.

He glanced over at me then answered, "To get a girl to like you...and then Shane told me something about getting to first base and second base and then third...I didn't know we were playing baseball."

"Did Nate say who Shane got the canoe ride thing to work on?" I knew the answer would be me, but I just wanted to hear it. But I don't recall _'playing baseball' _with Shane. I waved the thought from my head. Shane was probably just messing with Jason.

"Hello! He never stops talking about her." Jason smiled while switching rowing sides again. "That cute producer girl, Caitlyn. She's all he talks about. I wonder if he played baseball with her with yet."

_I wonder if he played baseball with her._ The words rang in my head. My heart felt like it had just been stabbed. Shane...with Caitlyn? MY Caitlyn? No, that's...he'd never go behind my back like that. He wouldn't. He _didn't_.

And there's no way Caitlyn would be into him. He's Shane Gray, the handsome, charming, persuasive, popstar that...oh my god I think I'm gonna throw up.

I jumped out of the conoe and ran towards the trail. I heard Jason yell out a, See You Later, but I didn't care. My eyes burned as tears began to gather. I cursed myself for being so weak. I didn't want to believe this, but something told me it was true. Something told me I was too stupid to realize that my ex was doing my best friend.

Without thinking about what I was doing or where I was going I took a left turn on to a trail. All I could think about was Shane's smug grin. I didn't believe it. I was going to ask Caitlyn straight up if it was true. I was gonna march in there and ask her, no matter what.

I stopped when I saw my cabin in front of me. I stopped when I realized I had taken the right trail without realizing it. I stopped when my brain refused to function. I stopped when I saw Shane Gray kissing Caitlyn Gellar.

--

**AN**: This chapter turned out a lot different then I had thought it would have. I wasn't even planning on putting Shane and Caitlyn together, honestly I'd never even thought of that couple until I wrote this down. Weird huh?


	3. Time

AN: Don't worry, Shane gets what he deserves in this one.

--

**Chapter 3 - Time**

I couldn't believe my eyes. I must be seeing things.

Without thinking I walked towards the cabin, with my blood pumping fast through my veins, feuling my anger. I was about to run in and start telling Shane off, but then I saw Caitlyn grab his shoulders and push him away. I stopped walking.

"I can't do this!" She exclaimed at him as a jumped into a bush to listen. "Mitchie's my friend, Shane."

"Yeah, and I care a lot about her too...but we broke up. There's no rule that says I can't be with her friend." He protested.

"No, there is a rule, it's an important rule. I can't do this to her, and truthfully..." She trailed off. I heard footsteps walking closer to where I was hiding, but they soon stopped.

"Truthfully what?" Shane nervously asked. He might be worried that Caitlyn has feelings for me the way I have those _thoughts _about her. Hope instantly rose in my chest, but I mentally slapped myself. I can't let myself do this. She will _never_ like me that way.

"I don't really like you that way Shane. I don't even know why I let you kiss me the first time...but it has to stop." She replied. I couldn't tell what emotion was in her voice, but it wasn't a good one.

The first time? How many times had they kissed? How long have they been doing this? Why the hell am I talking to myself?!

"Then why? Why'd you let me kiss you?" Shane asked, his voice getting a little upset.

"I...I don't know. Something inside of me made me do it." She replied.

I heard Shane give out a frustrated sigh and mutter, "That's twice a girl has kissed me for the heck of it."

"What do you mean?" She asked. Nice one Shane.

"Oh, uh...nothing." He lamely replied, obviously he had thought she hadn't heard what he said. Moron, you practically screamed it!

"No, you made it sound like some other girl kissed you. Who was it?" Caitlyn asked. Mind your own business Gellar.

I silently prayed for Shane to have some kind of brain and for it to work.

"Can you keep a secret?" He whispered to her.

Oh. My. God. I tried to get up, but my feet betrayed me. I couldn't move. I wanted to scream, no! But my mouth wouldn't open. Maybe, because something inside me actually wanted her to know how I felt.

"It was..." Shane paused, possibly to look around and make sure no one was listening. "Mitchie."

"What?! She kissed you and now you're in here kissing me? You jerk!" Caitlyn replied in a hushed tone. I could hear her punch his arm and him let out a gasp of pain.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

"Better be glad it wasn't your pretty little face, popstar." She commented, her voice calming down. I carefully crawled over to the window and peeked in.

Shane was rubbing his arm and Caitlyn had her arms crossed across her chest. They were at least ten feet apart by now.

"She didn't kiss me because she liked me, she did it because she likes you!" Shane yelled, immediatly he regretted it because his face fell. His mouth was slightly ajar and his cheeks turned red.

"Wh-...no." Caitlyn muttered, her faced showed her confusion.

"I'm sorry...but it's true. Whether you like it or not. She told me after we kissed." Shane replied, taking a few steps closer to her.

"So Mitchie kissed you, then told you she likes me...and now you're in here trying to make out with me?" Caitlyn asked in disbelief. She walked towards him and punched him right in the middle of his nose. He fell to the ground, practically crying.

"You really are a self centered jerk." She told him while taking a few steps away from him.

I smiled from my hiding spot, the hope starting to rise inside me again. She didn't look to upset about me liking her.

"Okay! I deserve that, but I can't help it! I like you." He stood up, holding his nose. "A lot."

"Well from what you say, you're not the only one." Caitlyn slowly replied, reality starting to weigh down on her.

"I know...it's hard to get used to. Mitchie Torres as a gay. It doesn't fit, but...it's how she feels." Shane replied while looking at the ground.

I am not gay! How could he think that? Jerk.

"I never...are you sure? Maybe you heard her wrong." Caitlyn retorted, worry in her eyes.

She was upset. She didn't like me back. She was in denial. I knew it. She'll never love me.

"But when you think about it, who wouldn't love a beautiful girl like you?" Shane asked with a small grin. "But she's just wasting her pathetic time."

I decided I'd had enough of this and quietly began my way back to the trail, a lone tear falling down my face. As I slowly reached the trail I heard the cabin door swing open and then slam shut, followed by Shane yelling in pain.

I turned to see Caitlyn walking towards me, her eyes on the ground. When she looked up and saw me, she stopped. Her cheeks turned red.

"Mitchie?" She asked, her eyes growing wide with fear.

"What'd you do to Shane now?" I asked with a depressed tone.

"Oh...um, I kicked him." She looked back down at her feet as I crossed my arms. "Let's just say he might have trouble having kids."

A small smile came to my face, but it disappeared.

"How long have you been here?" She hesitantly asked while looking over her shoulder at Shane stumbling out of the cabin, holding his groin and muttering curse words.

"Long enough to know more then I ever wanted to." I replied, a second tear falling from my eyes.

"Mitchie I..." Caitlyn began but stopped when Shane joined us, keeping a good distance from Caitlyn.

"I'm sorry." He muttered while looking directly at me. "I just...she had to know, Mitchie. You should be thanking me."

"Yeah, well, now everyone knows." I sadly replied looking down at my shaking hands. "Everyone knows that Mitchie Torres has a huge _lesbian_ crush on Caitlyn Gellar. Yeah, thanks Shane."

He looked off at the woods to the side, a frown on his face.

"And you weren't gonna tell me?" Caitlyn asked me.

"How was I suppose to? It's obvious you don't like me back. It's just gonna make our friendship harder." I replied quickly. "That is...if there even is still a friendship."

"I...I'm still getting used to it, give me some time." Caitlyn slowly defended.

"Okay." I weakly agreed while looking up at her brown eyes.

"So..." Shane said through the awkward silence. "Who wants to go on a canoe ride?"

"Or you could go play _baseball _with Jason." I replied with a smirk.

--

**AN:** Hmm, what's gonna happen?


	4. Meet Holly

AN: Okay, I just realized that Maroon 5 has a song called The Sun, but just know that it has no relation to this story. :)

--

**Chapter 4 - Meet Holly**

It's been exactly six hours and twenty-three minutes sense I gave Caitlyn _time_. How much time did she need? It's not that complicated! Okay, maybe it is, but she could at least look at me instead of stare at the ground on the other side of the room.

My attention was taken by the sound of the door opening. I figured it was Brown, coming to finally start the lesson, but I'd never seen this face before. Actually, something about this new girl seemed a little bit like someone I know. But who?

The blond girl walked right up to the front of the room and everyone grew quiet in their metal chairs. I leaned in close to Ella.

"Any idea who she is?" I whispered while Peggy leaned in closer from the other side of Ella.

"She looks a lot like Tess." Ella whispered while squinting her eyes. Tess! That's who this girl looked like. It's obvious with her blond hair flowing across her shoulders, her blue eyes gazing out at us all. She looked like Tess, only a little bit shorter and younger.

"_This_ is what I have to go up against?" She asked in that same Tess Tyler way. Great, another diva to put in her place.

But before anyone could comment on miss snob's remark, the door opened once again, and in walked our very own Tess. I some what expected there to be a showdown.

Tess's eyes grew big and her mouth dropped open. She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Look's like Tess isn't too happy about this." Peggy whispered as I quickly glanced across the room at Caitlyn. She was staring out the window, not the least bit interested in the what might be drama.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Tess finally asked, not taking her glare off her mini me. She seemed unaware that there was about twenty to thirty kids watching this. Someone in the middle of the room made a cat noise and fake coughed, "Cat fight!"

"I could ask you the same thing." The smaller girl replied.

"You're suppose to be in Europe." Tess accused while crossing her arms.

"What, not happy to see me?" The other girl smirked while taking a step away from Tess.

"Why are you here? You know Camp Rock is _my_ place." Tess questioned, her glare still going strong.

"Exactly, so be prepared to fall on you face..._again_. Now that I'm here, you have no chance." The other girl smirked.

"You might be able to beat me..." Tess was cut off.

"Like every other time." The girl smiled.

"But you haven't seen what all my friends can do." Tess ignored the other girl.

The smaller (evil) version of Tess walked over to the front row and sat down beside Lola, who scooted a little closer to Barry, and crossed her arms with a smirk on her face.

"Bring it." She laughed.

Tess was about to say something, but Brown walked in. He put a hand on Tess's shoulder and pointed towards the back of room, where the last available seat was next to Peggy.

As he began to start some lecture, Tess made her way to us. She sat down an immediatly Ella whispered to her, "What's up with the drama?"

"I can't believe they let her come here. She always goes to that preppy camp in Europe. Why can't she just leave me alone? Ever sense she started sucking up to my mother again she's been able to do whatever she wants. I hate her." Tess whispered, her eyes glaring into the back of the other girl's head.

"So she's one of your old friends?" Peggy guessed.

"Friend?" Tess asked like it was an insult. "I wouldn't be caught dead hanging out with her. She's a monster. All she does is lie, cheat, and ruin my life."

"What's her name?" I asked, stealing another glance at Caitlyn. She was now watching Brown with a glazed over look.

"Holly Tyler." Tess said the name like it was poison.

"Tyler? So is she like your cousin?" Peggy asked while watching Brown bring Sander to the front of the class for some demonstration.

"What? No, she's my sister." Tess explained like it was painful.

"What?!" Ella, Peggy, and myself all asked at the same time.

"Half sister, to be exact. We have the same father, but not the same mom." Tess informed us while looking at her manicured hands. "She's the cruel reminder of when our dad cheated on my mom."

"Wow, I never knew about her." Ella confessed.

"Yeah, and I planned to keep it that way. She's only famous in Europe with her tramp of mother sings at some stupid fancy hotel. But I wouldn't have come this year if I'd known she was gonna be here." As Tess began to tell a story about something mean that Holly had done a few years ago, I tuned her out.

My eyes drifted across the room, to an angel like creature. She still had that same glazed over look, like she was day dreaming, or thinking really hard. She blinked once, and her eyes began to move around the room. They went to Brown and Sander in the front, then to Holly Tyler, then to somewhere in the middle, but stopped in the back at me.

She blushed and and looked back to Brown and Sander.

I sighed and looked back over to Tess, who was really getting into her story. This was going to be a long day.

When class was over, we all stood and stretched. Tess quickly ran out the back door to avoid another incounter with Holly, and Peggy and Ella said goodbye as they set off to go talk with Barry, Lola, and Sander.

I was going to go see if I could find Jason, I really wanted to talk to him. He was sort of my venting machine. But an unexpected guest stepped in my way.

"You're Mitchie Torres, right?" Holly Tyler asked me with a small smile. She was shorter then I was, and as skinny as a pole. But with her trampy make-up she looked like she should be _working_ with a pole.

"Uh, yeah." I replied as I examined her outfit. She was wearing way too much sparkle and bright colors. It sort of hurt my eyes.

"I justed wanted you to know, I'm a real big fan." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Oh, well, thanks." I smiled. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"Yeah, too bad your career is gonna end before it starts." She smirked. Okay, I was wrong. "I saw your little performance, if that's what you call it, on youtube. The best part was when it ended."

"Why, because Shane Gray was all over me?" I flashed a smirk. Oh yeah! Mitchie Torres can play dirty too.

"No, because that noise you call music stopped, and thankfully, so did that annoying squeaky sound that comes out of your buck toothed mouth." She replied while putting her hands on her hips.

"Whatever, I dealed with Tess last year, and I don't want her midget after me this summer." I countered. Take that, diva!

"Wait, you had to _deal _with Tess last summer?" She laughed while putting the word deal in air quotes. "Wow, you are way too pathetic to be talking to me. I don't know what Shane Gray ever saw in you. You're a joke who's gonna be booed off the stage come Final Jam."

"We'll see about that." I replied with a glare.

"You know, I get it why you had to lie all last summer." She smirked. How'd she know about that? "Because no one would ever like the real you. You're too much of a loser."

I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder and say, "Whatever, shrimpy. You just remember the name Mitchie Torres, because one day when she's famous and you're singing at a low class resteraunt, you'll regret saying all of that."

Caitlyn always knows how to be my knight in shining armor.

"Aw, you trained a little monkey to try and insult people. Remind me to tip her with a banana later." Holly smirked.

"Wow, I didn't know they made life size barbies that not only walk and talk..." Caitlyn grabbed a lemonade from one of the other campers hands. She tossed it all over the front of Holly and then handed the cup back to the camper. "But pee all over themselves."

Holly let out an eep! She stalked past us and stormed out of the room. I couldn't help but smile at Caitlyn, who I was happy to see, was smiling back at me.

"So, who is she and why was I forced to spill liquids on her?" Caitlyn laughed.

As we walked towards our cabin, I filled Caitlyn in on the whole half sister thing. After I had finished, it was pretty much dead silence until we reached our cabin. I stopped walking and stared up at it, then behind me at the trail. When I faced forward again, Caitlyn was in front of me.

She had a serious glint to her eyes. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were a thin line.

"Um...hi." I murmured through the awkward silence. Was this it? Was she going to tell me her answer?

"I'm sorry, about the whole Shane kissing me thing." She quietly apoligized.

"No, it's fine. I understand." I replied while staring down at my feet and biting my bottom lip. My nervous habits.

"I know you want an answer from me." Caitlyn replied.

"Kinda." I agreed. My heart was jumping through my chest. This was it. I had this strange feeling things were gonna be okay. That everything was finally turning out right.

"But it's just that...I don't think it's the one you want to hear." I could feel my heart stop. Air left my lungs and didn't return. My body froze and my mind went blank. I figured I was having a stroke, or I was dieing, but those both seemed like good outcomes.

I felt numb. Like this wasn't happening. Like it wasn't my life, it was just a dream that I could wake up from any minute now.

"I hope...I hope we can still be friends, but I just...we can't be anything more. There will never be an...us." She sadly explained. "I'm really sorry, but I can't lie to you. This is the truth. This is how I feel, and I'm not planning on changing my mind. I'm sorry."

"No." I quietly retorted. "It's fine." Lie. "I'll be okay." Lie. "I understand." Lie, lie, lie. "I'm glad you told me the truth, I wouldn't want you to do anything that your heart wasn't set on. And, I really hope we can still be friends. If we weren't, then I don't know what I'd do."

Caitlyn walked up to me and pulled me into a friendly hug. Even though my arms wrapped around her thin waist, and my chin rested itself on her shoulder, I didn't feel anything. I couldn't feel the wind as it blew past us. I couldn't feel anything. Not even denial.

"Yeah, who else is going to keep the evil glam bots off your back?" She laughed while pulling out of the hug. It wasn't a Caitlyn laugh. It sounded different. Wrong.

"Exactly." I managed to say.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go talk to Shane. I still have to apoligize about hurting him like that. He's probably in a lot of pain." She smiled.

"Yeah." I weakly agreed, even pulling out a smile. It didn't feel right.

"And, I know this is a really suck-ish time. But just in case me and him start to talk about our relationship...you'd be okay if we...never mind." Caitlyn replied while starting to walk towards the trail.

"Do it." I blurted out. It wasn't me talking any more. It was somebody else.

"Do what?" She asked while looking me in the eyes. It hurt me.

"Go out with Shane. If he makes you happy, then do it." I replied. What is wrong with me? No! Don't Caitlyn! Shane's a jerk, he'll only hurt you! Be with me! Please! Please...don't go.

"Are you sure? It's too soon, I could never do that to you." Caitlyn began but I held up my hand and pointed towards the trail.

"If he makes you happy, then go." I demanded. She gave me a confused look, then a small smile and turned and began to walk down the trail. Once she was out of sight, I felt the pain.

I fell to my knees in the dirt, all the feelings coming to me in a giant wave of pain. I couldn't stop the flood of tears that came pouring from my eyes. I clutched at my aching chest, my heart felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing away at it. Over and over and over and over, never stopping.

I slammed my hands onto the ground, my nails digging into the dirt, my tears mixing in with it to make a salty mud. I began to choke on my tears, but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and punched at the Earth. I wanted to scream, but my voice failed me. Not once in my life had I ever felt so depressed, so pathetic, so worthless, so unloved, so stupid! I can't believe that I actually thought she'd ever love me. No, that fairy tale doesn't exist.

I tried to stand, but my legs wouldn't move. I tried to stop crying, but the tears seemed endless. I had no control. I felt some what like I was going to puke, but I also felt like my stomach was an empty, bottomless pit of darkness. My heart was in more pain then I'd ever thought possible. I just wanted it to stop. I balled up my fists and my dirt covered nails dug deep into my palms.

I tried to find a bright side, but there is none. My only hope was the horndog Shane Gray who would never say no to being with hot girl. The jerk. It's all his fault. If I hadn't been his stupid girl with the voice, if he'd just stayed a stupid popstar and left Camp Rock then she could have been mine.

I blame myself most of all. I should have never trusted him with my secret. I wouldn't be in pain. I wouldn't have just given Caitlyn my blessings in her new _relationship _with idiot with the hair. I swear, if Shane were bald, he'd have nothing. Nothing, I tell you!

My stomach began to hurt from all the hysterical crying I was doing. I finally plopped over and layed on the dirt on my back. I watched the clouds go by as my tears slowed, but never stopped. I noticed a bunny in the sky, but my breathing was still illogically fast and uncontrolable. I tried to calm myself, but the image of her sad smile was burned into my mind. Reality had finally caught up to me.

I wished for the numb feeling and the security of her arms as I watched the clouds. My mind began to function, peice by peice. Slowly, but it did begin to work. To plot. I had to do something. I couldn't let Shane have my girl. MY Caitlyn. Even if she didn't want me, he didn't deserve her. She needed someone I could trust, someone who wouldn't hurt her. Someone to make her happy.

As my mind began to drift off into a sick slumber of pain, I thought of my only options. Plan A, shave all Shane's hair off while he's sleeping. Plan B, go crawl under my sheets and cry.

Both are very tempting.

--

AN: Have no fear! There shall be eventual Maitlyn! Someone just has to get there head straight. Haha, straight XD I crack myself up


	5. Jason's Help

AN: This chapter has had about...twelve touch ups, four face lits, and two total re-writes.

--

**Chapter 5 - Jason's Help**

I opened my eyes and immediatly rubbed the crusty remaints of my tears from my eyes and face. I had to blink a few times to realize that I was on the ground. I had fallen asleep.

I noticed a large shadow and was about to get up and move, when the familur voice of Jason reached my ears.

"I see a puppy." He smiled while pointing up at a cloud. I wanted to smile, but a sick feeling was settling in my stomach.

"Yeah." I weakly replied while giving out a frustrated sigh. By the looks of the sun, I had been asleep for a good hour or two. I wondered at first why Caitlyn hadn't woken me up, but then I remembered that she was with _him_.

"Why are we laying on the ground?" Jason asked while turning to look at me.

"Because we can." I answered while looking over at his hazel eyes. They always calmed me.

Jason was my safety net. If I had a problem, I could talk to him. He was a lot deeper then Shane, and easier to talk to then Nate. If it sounds like I like him, then no. He's like the brother I never had but always wanted.

"Oh, guess what?" He asked, getting excited.

"What?" I giggled. Jason always knew how to make me laugh. That was his special talent, he could always cheer you up.

"I asked Ella if she would go on a canoe ride with me tonight, and she said yes!" Jason gave me a big toothy smile.

"That's great!" I laughed while giving his shoulder a small pat.

"I know! I just gotta go practice my rowing some more, but this time I'm thinking about trying it out on the water." He told me while sitting up.

"Just, promise me you won't mention the baseball thing to her." I gave him a weak smile as he stood up.

"I promise, but you might want to get up. It's gonna be dark soon and I don't want anything to happen to you out here." He said while holding out his hand.

I reached out and grabbed it. He slowly and carefully helped me up and I pulled him into a warm hug.

"Thanks, Jason." I said against his chest.

"For what?" He asked. He was clearly confused but he didn't let go of the hug.

"Everything." I answered while pulling away from his brotherly arms. I missed the protection already. I felt safe around him. All the pain flew away when I was with him, but he said goodbye and left off down the trail.

I could hear the sound of his voice talking to someone, but I turned around and walked up into the cabin. I quickly changed in the bathroom, out of my dirt and tear stained clothes, and into some comfortable ones.

When I came out of the bathroom and walked back to my bed, I heard the sound of people talking. I quietly tip-toed over to one of the windows and peeked outside.

Caitlyn and Shane were standing in front of the cabin talking. I pressed my ear against the window to hear better.

"Thanks for walking me back." Caitlyn smiled at him.

"No, thank _you_ for letting me." He chuckled. Stop laughing you jerk. You don't deserve her.

"I really should be getting in there, Mitchie might asleep." She whispered to him.

"Don't worry about Mitchie. I told you, she'll be fine. You said that she said it was okay for us to be together." Shane replied while reaching out for her hand.

No! I don't want you to be together. Stop touching her! You're just a pig, Shane Gray. A pig with unnaturally good hair.

"I know but...it just doesn't seem right. I don't feel okay with this." Caitlyn complained while looking at the door behind her.

"Are you okay with _this_?" He asked before planting his lips on hers. My heart just about stopped. I wanted to yell at him.

How could he do that?! He can't kiss her! They've been dating like what, two seconds?! Stop! That better not be a tongue! I swear, Shane, I'm going to kill you.

When they pulled apart a blush made it's way to Caitlyn's cheeks.

"Tell me you didn't feel any sparks in that." Shane smirked. I wanted to move from the window, but once again, my feet had a mind of their own. I couldn't move a muscle.

Caitlyn looked into Shane's eyes. Her eyebrows came together and face was filled with mixed emotions. But the emotion that stood out, was confusion.

"I didn't feel anything." She whispered in disbelief. Shane's mouth dropped open, and so did mine. A big smile came to my face and a frown to Shane's.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Shane asked, a little too loud.

Caitlyn slapped her hand over his mouth and kept it there.

"Mitchie might be asleep!" Caitlyn hissed, a blush coming to her cheeks at the mention of my name.

"Mitchie." Shane muttered from under her hand. "Mitchie?!" He asked getting louder and moving her hand from his face. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about this." Shane warned.

"I...I..." Caitlyn couldn't find the words to say. Shane looked mad. Too mad. He looked like he was going to hit something. I was a little scared at that, but Cailtyn seemed terrified. Maybe I should do something?

As my mind was thinking of what to do, my eyes moved to the floor in the cabin. I heard a loud smack, and my head whipped back over to them. Shane was walking, no, jogging away from the scene and off to the trail. Caitlyn was leaning against the door, tears in her eyes.

I ran over to the door and opened it as fast as I could. I not only startled Caitlyn, but Shane jumped at the squeaky sound of the door. He wasn't jogging any more, he was sprinting.

I kneeled down next to Caitlyn, who had fallen on her butt because she had been propped against the door.

"Are you okay?" I asked, examining her body for injuries (cough reasons to kill Shane cough). I couldn't find any. That meant it was Caitlyn who had slapped Shane. I secretly smiled at this.

"I'm fine." She answered, her blush not leaving her face. She stood up and walked to her bed. I slowly rose and closed the door.

It was silent for nearly twenty mintutes as we got ready for bed. When she went to the bathroom to change, I crawled under my sheets. As she walked back into the room, I felt like crying but something about her being so close kept the tears away.

As she climbed into her own bed the silence was still lingering. I sighed.

"What happened between you too?" I asked through the tense air.

It was quiet for a few moments before I heard, "We broke up."

"We're you ever really together?" I asked, a little too much hope in my voice.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Is this a good enough reason to yell at Shane tomorrow?" I asked, a smile on my face even though she couldn't see it.

I didn't get an answer, and the smile faded from my lips. What seemed like hours later, she spoke, "Mitchie?"

"Yeah?" I think I sounded too eager.

It was quiet as she choose her words carefully. "Do you think...do you think that maybe..."

Was this it? Was she going to try and like me? Hope patched up the broken parts of my heart as I waited.

"Nevermind. Good night." She quickly said, I heard her roll over.

"Good night." I whispered to the room, and the holes in my wounded and sore heart reopened.

I had finally fallen asleep, what seemed like hours upon hours later, when someone began to tap on my shoulder. My thoughts went straight to Caitlyn.

I turned and opened my eyes to see Jason looming over my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered to him as he sat on the edge of my bed. I sat up and looked over at Caitlyn's bed. She was sound asleep. She looked so cute and peaceful.

"I have to tell you about what happened with Ella." He whispered while giving me a big toothy smile.

"Boys aren't allowed in the girls' cabin's after seven!" I quietly hissed at him.

"I know, but this is just too good. It can't wait!" He replied.

"Okay, make it quick." I whispered while turning on the small lamp on my night stand.

As Jason began to tell me about his Ella Adventure, my eyes drifted towards _her_. She looked so beautiful.

"And then we kissed!" Jason finished his story, a little too loud. Caitlyn began to stir. She rubbed her eyes and yawned while sitting up. When her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting her gaze went straight to Jason.

"I didn't know we were having a party." She spoke, sleep thick in her voice.

"We're not. He's leaving." I blushed while gently pushing on his shoulder that was closest to me.

"Wait! Now I get to tell Caitlyn!" He laughed while running over to her bed and immediatly starting the story.

I laughed to myself and ran a hand through my bed head. I had started staring at the hands for something to do. When I looked up, Jason was concluding his story, but Caitlyn's eyes had been on me. She quickly turned to look at him, a blush on her face.

I blushed too, because I'm a dork like that. Jason stood up and slowly walked to the middle of the cabin.

"Do you think I could spend the night in your cabin?" He slowly asked, hope in his voice.

"Why?" I asked him. I focused my eyes on his face, and only his face. I tried not to look at her, because I had this feeling she was looking at me.

"Well...Shane's a little...upset." Jason said while keeping his eyes on his feet. "He's been yelling at anyone who walks by. I feel bad for him. He won't tell us what happened, but so far I know it has to do with you guys. I just don't wanna walk in there and wake him up. He might get mad."

"What about Nate, isn't he doing something about it?" I asked, having Jason in our cabin would be too weird and I'm not risking it. We'd get in more trouble then it's worth.

"He's been playing Dr. Phil with Shane the past few hours. I'm not sure how it's going." Jason smiled. He was probably imagining what Nate would look like with a Dr. Phil haircut. Ha, it is pretty funny.

"Jason..." Caitlyn began. My eyes darted over to her, but she was looking at Jason. "Don't let an idiot like Shane bother you. He's just the same cry baby that he always was. And if he _does _give you any trouble, just tell him that I'm always ready for wrestling match." She smiled.

"Are you sure it will work?" He nervously asked.

"Trust me. Shane couldn't even beat up a cookie." She gave him a gentle smile.

"Okay. Goodnight guys!" He smiled while sprinting out the door and into the darkness.

It grew silent. I was oddly okay with his calm quiet. It wasn't too awkward, yet it wasn't too comfortable.

"Mitchie." She softly spoke. It was like music to my ears. I sighed to myself and slowly looked her way.

I followed her with my eyes as she stood from her bed and carefully walked over to my bed and sat on the edge. She had a nervous look to her, but her natural confidence over ruled it.

"I know it's really only been like a day." She began slowly. "And I know it's been a really crazy one, and it's really confusing, but I..."

"You already gave me your answer. You don't have to do this to me." I harshly replied. She was getting my hopes up again, I had to do something. I can't handle anymore pain.

"And I'm sorry but..." She couldn't finish.

"But what?" I asked, not really caring at this point. I didn't want her apoligies.

"Ever sense you told me to go out with Shane, I can't stop thinking about you." She starting talking faster and faster. "I have no idea why, but all I think about is you. When Shane asked me out and I said yes, I had you on my mind. When Shane kissed me, I was thinking about you. When Shane walked me back here, I was thinking about how you were doing. When Shane started dissing you I just...I couldn't hold back my anger. I've never felt so protective or possesive over anything in my life."

I didn't speak. I didn't know what to say.

"Listen, I know what happened must have put you through hell...but I just...I don't know. It's like, I want to talk to my best friend about all of this and get answers...but what do you do when it's about your best friend? I just...I'm confused." She kept going.

"Confused." I repeated. If this was some sick joke, I swear I'm moving to Canada, picking up a fake accent, coming back, killing Shane after shaving all his hair off, then running back to Canada and then making my way to the north pole with a box of cookies where I can live as an eskimo and eat walrus blubber while plotting the end of the world.

I have waaaaaay too much time on my hands.

"Mitchie...the whole time Jason was just talking to us...I couldn't stop looking at you...wondering what it'd be like to kiss you...tell me that's normal!" I exclaimed, she was growing frustrated.

"It's normal." I quietly replied. The words she was saying were slowly seeping in. I felt like doing a happy dance.

"How so?" She asked.

"How do you think I felt when I found out I liked you? I felt digusting and I hated myself. And even through all the pain and suffering...the thing that hurts the most is that you're sitting here playing with my emotions." I coldly replied.

"What? This is not about _you _Mitchie!" She protested.

"I know what you're gonna do, Caitlyn. I've been watching you, I've picked up on all your little habits. You're a coward. You may come off as a confident and brave person to start with, but as soon as it gets too tough for you, you run away." I wasn't sure how I was able to talk to her like this. "Just because you have the courage to say what you have to, doesn't mean you get to go around telling everyone how it is. Sure, the truth is awesome to know...but it hurts."

"I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry. I get it, I'm not perfect...which is why I have a hard time believing this whole I love you thing." She replied.

"Oh...so that's what this is all about? You thought I lied about loving you?" I asked, I was getting angry. How could she say that? I may have lied last summer about a lot things, but I don't lie about who I love. This is too stupid.

I grabbed her shoulders and slammed my lips against her. This was the only impulse thing I could do to prove it to her.

I prepared myself for her to begin beating me up, like she had Shane, but when no blows came, I relaxed.

My body froze when I felt her lips push against mine. I'd never felt such a rush. It was an experience I'll never forget, no matter how fake it felt, but when I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes...I knew it was real.

"I love you." I whispered to her, our eyes locked in an intense gaze.

For a second, I thought she was going to kiss me again but instead she spoke, "I can't love you."

--

AN: XD Canada...blubber...Shane bald...heeheehee


	6. Time Can Fly

AN: Okaaaay, so a lot of you have been complaining about my obsession with leaving you with cliffy's on every chapter (Heehee) so I decided to update as soon as possible for you! XD

--

**Chapter 6 - Time Can Fly**

Final Jam is right around the corner. I'm not prepared to the smallest degree. I have no idea what song I'm singing, I have no music ready, no dance steps, no clue. Right now, I don't care.

I sat at the edge of the dock over the lake. It was my favorite place in the whole camp. It was peaceful here, and no campers ever came around. They were all practicing for Final Jam. Exactly what I should be doing.

I began to think back to the night Caitlyn and I kissed. I couldn't believe what had happened. I had told her I loved her, and she replied that she couldn't return those feelings. I haven't really talked to her sense. She's been staying at Ella and Peggy's cabin. Wimp.

I wanted to think bad things about her. I wanted to yell at her in the safe world of my mind, much I like I do to Shane. Speaking of Shane, he still has a wonderful head of hair. Jerk. I guess he's calmed down about the Caitlyn thing, because now he's always flirting with the she-devil Holly.

And speaking of Holly, she's been destroying Tess. Every chance she gets, she's rubbing something in Tess's face. It's terrible to watch, but I'm to caught up in my own world to do anything about it.

As I looked out over the lake I noticed a bunch of younger campers swimming on the other side. I could hear their laughter as they splashed one another. Even from this far away I could see the smiles on their faces. They were happy. Something I hadn't felt in a long time.

As I began to ponder on whether to get up or not, I heard someone behind me. As I was turning to see who it was, I felt a heavy push to my back. I tried to grab the dock, but before I knew it I was in the water. Someone had shoved me in. Big mistake.

It was cold and clear as I swam to the surface. I've never swam in the lake before, but it's surprisingly nice. I'd have to put it on my to-do list for later. I reached the surface and gasped for air.

When rubbed the water from my eyes and looked up at the dock, I saw that Holly girl sitting in the spot I had been sitting in. She had another younger blond girl next to her.

"What the hell?!" I yelled at them, not as angry as I sounded. It was actually pretty nice in the water. I liked it.

"I wanted to sit." Holly simply replied.

"So you shoved me into the lake?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, I thought you were that lesbian. Oh wait, you _are_ that lesbian!" Holly smirked.

I began to swim towards the beach. "Aww, I think you scared off the homo!" The other girl yelled as the two began laughing.

I reached dry land, soaking wet, with a frown. I sighed and turned to look at the idiots. They were smiling and waving at me.

"Here."

I slowly looked to see Caitlyn holding a towel out to me. She was looking at the towel, and only the towel.

"I don't need your help." I replied, not nearly as harsh as I had intended it to be.

She had a sad frown on her lips.

"Just take it." She tossed it to me and I caught it.

"Wow, I get three words this time." I coldly retorted.

She looked up into my eyes. We were locked in an intense gaze.

"I'm sorry Mitchie." She quietly apoligized, crossing her arms. "I miss having you around. I miss my best friend."

"Nothing's changed." I told her. "I still feel the same. So, why don't we make this easier on the both of us, and you just turn around and leave me alone. I'm tired of you playing with me like this. I don't want to be your friend unless you can handle it and not run away."

"I won't run away." She promised looking deep into my eyes. "I won't leave you...I swear. I just really need my best friend back."

No matter how awkward or confusing it was, we walked back to our cabin...talking. We talked about the weather, about Holly and Tess, about Connect 3, about Final Jam, about anything. We just talked and talked and talked like there was no tomorrow.

It was nice. To have my best friend back. I caught myself wanting to kiss her at least four times, but I just told myself the simple fact. I have to deal with it. For now, and forever. She wants to be my friend. She wants to be around me. I can't mess that up by having feelings for her that are out of control. I'll just have to deal with them. For her.

We'd been talking for hours by now. I was thankful that it was a Saturday. I'd already changed out of my wet clothes, and she'd already shown me her new music mix on her laptop. It was like old times again. Like nothing had changed.

We joked about Shane. We talked gossip about Jason and Ella. We plotted to spread rumors about Holly Tyler. It was just like old times.

As night time neared us, I prepared for the long night. It was sure to be filled with awkward dreams and more stupid thoughts about my feelings for Caitlyn.

I never realized how fast time flies. Final Jam is tomorrow and I'm mildly ready to sing a little song that Caitlyn had mixed the music for. I wasn't expecting to win, not with this crap material I had.

I was standing next to my bed, three different outfits spread out before me. I eyed them all carefully.

"I can't decide." I confessed across the room to Caitlyn. She stood from whatever she was doing and walked to stand beside me. I was weakly aware of how close we were, but I didn't really pay attention to it. I'd gotten good over the past two weeks about blocking my feelings.

"I kinda like this one." I pointed to the green set. "But I really like this one." I pointed to the yellow-ish and orange-ish set. It was bright, and caught your attention. Something I'd need for the performance tomorrow.

I looked to see if Caitlyn was even listening to me and I was greeted by her eyes on me. Our eyes locked in a brown stare down. It was hard to breath and I felt some what scared. It was awkward to the fullest extent.

She quickly turned away, out of the blue, and pointed to a random outfit. "That one." She strolled over to her own bed. I was going to say something, but I decided it would be stupid to. My big mouth had gotten me in too much trouble in the past.

It was Final Jam day. The entire camp was freaking out. Everyone was tense and scared. Parents began to arrive, and the press began to show. It was turning into a mad house.

I was standing next to Jason, Nate, Tess, Peggy, Ella, Lola, Barry, Sander, Caitlyn, and Andy outside the Final Jam Stage room place. We were away from all the crowds and just wasting time until Final Jam starts.

I was laughing at something Jason had just said, when Holly walked up to us. We grew quiet. All eyes were locked on the blond demon

"Hey losers, ready to...loose." She had paused to look at Tess.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Jason replied with a smile. Nate put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head no. Jason took the hint and lost his smile.

"Yeah, too bad your friends aren't judging this year. Now I'll have no problem winning." Holly smirked.

"It's about having fun, not winning." I defended.

"Shut up lesbo." Holly replied without even looking at me.

"Why don't you run away before we mess up your barbie face." Caitlyn warned while stepping in front of her.

"Why don't you make me." Holly barked.

Caitlyn smiled and as she balled up her fists, ready to fire, Barry and Sander jumped out and pulled her back.

"She's just trying to get us banned from Final Jam!" Peggy protested.

"Just go away, Holly." Tess pleaded.

"Just get your face fixed, Tess." Holly said in a girly voice, apparently trying to mock her older half sister.

"Dude, just chill." Barry simply said.

"Dude? Ew, I'm not your _homie _or whatever you people call each other." She replied with a digusted look.

"You people?" Lola asked defensively.

"You should really go." I told her, not only was she pissing me off, she was going all racist on us.

"Did you hear something? All I heard was a pathetic gaywad who can't get a date because she goes around lieing to everyone to try and fit in, when really, no one even likes her now." Holly spat.

Everyone was speachless.

See, no one even cares enough to defend you..._fag_." She smirked before turning and doing the cat walk into the Final Jam stage place.

As soon as she left Brown walked up to us and desperatly shoved Jason and Nate into the room as well.

"You're on in 5!" He yelled at them before turning and shoving Tess, Lola, Barry, Sander, Ella, and Peggy into the room. "And _you're_ on in 10!"

Andy quickly walked off behind them, and soon it was just me and Caitlyn standing there.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, a stray tear rolling down my face. Holly was right. Stupid, but right. I'm a single gay with no life. My friends didn't even defend me when she said it.

"She's right." I gave out a laugh, another tear rolling down my face. "She's exactly right." Why was she getting to me like this?

"Mitchie, don't let an ass like her get to you. She's just trying to psych us out so she can win." Caitlyn replied while placing a hand on my shoulder.

"She can win. I don't care. If it's that important to her, she can have it. I don't care anymore and right now I have nothing to loose." I sadly replied while leaning against the wall.

"Mitchie...you have everything to loose. You're smart, you're beautiful, you're unique, you're an amazing singer, you're funny, you're..." I cut her off. "Still not good enough for anyone but the sleezy Shane Gray."

"No, anyone that you're with is lucky." She kept going.

"Just...stop trying to compliment me." I demanded.

"Then what do you want me to say?!" She yelled. Her face was getting red and her fists were balled up. I'd never seen her this angry before.

Was it something I said?

"Do you want me tell you that you're a loser? That you're never going to beat Holly? That you're a pathetic wanna be? That no one loves you? That you're stupid for even thinking anyone liked you?! Well, I can't! Those are all lies! And you want the truth? You're my best friend, you can make me laugh even when I want to kill someone. You're the one I always think about, the one I want to talk to all day and night. I wouldn't be able to live without you. I depend on you for the world. Those days we didn't talk were the hardest in my life. Every minute I wanted to turn around and see you there. When you smile it makes me happy and I have no idea why. You're the most awesome person I know. You make everyone feel special, becase you _are_ special! And I'm completely in love with you!" She yelled.

I'm not sure about all the little details of what happened, because my head was a little dizzy, but I remember the actions perfectly. She had stopped talking when she realized what she had blurted out. I smiled. She looked scared. I reached out and took her hand in mine. She looked into my eyes, all the fear leaving her body. We stepped closer, our bodies were inches apart. My eyes closed, her eyes closed.

And we kissed.

--

AN: I do believe there will at least one more chapter :)


	7. Final Jam

AN: The song featured in this chapter is something I found scribbled on one of my old band folders. That means, I might have wrote it, or one of my friends wrote it XD I can't remember.

This is the last chapter, and the my personal favorite! I'd like to take this little space and dedicate this story to my new pet rock, Bosley Franklin. Yes, he is that important.

--

**Chapter 7 - Final Jam**

"Thank you girls!" Brown thanked a group of younger campers as they smiled and left the Final Jam stage waving. "Now, for your pleasure, we have my very own nephew and the rest of Connect 3 here to perform for you!"

I was standing behind the stage next to Caitlyn. We watched as busy crew members buzzed around backstage. When we saw Jason, Nate, and Shane walk out onto the stage we quickly walked to the entrance way to watch them sing, hidden from the crowd.

Brown jogged off to the side as Connect 3 made their way towards the audience. As Jason and Nate adjusted their mic stands, Shane took the time to talk to the crowd.

"Hey guys." He said into the mic. "First off I'd like to congratulate the acts that have already gone, they were amazing. It's gonna be a hard time for the judges. I'd also like to say that I'm dedicating this song to a very special girl in my life." He locked eyes with Caitlyn and winked at her.

As his eyes went back to the crowd I could feel Caitlyn's hand grabbing onto mine and squeezing it. I turned to look at her and smiled.

"Shane can do whatever he wants. I'm still yours." Caitlyn whispered into my ear before kissing my cheek. I felt my skin burn where her lips made contact. I gave her a goofy grin before returning my attention to the boys with the hair.

Through the song I noticed how Shane continued to glance back over at us. And by us, I mean Caitlyn. He was starting to bug me. Why did he have to be suck a jerk? I can't believe I ever trusted him with anything. I can't believe I actually liked him.

When they finished Jason and Nate took the entrance to the back on the opposite side of us. I wanted to tell them what a great job they'd just done, but Shane walked up to us.

"Like the new song?" He asked smiling at Caitlyn who had let my hand go as soon as the song ended to clap with the rest of the crowd. I wished I still had it to wave it in Shane's face.

"It's different then your other stuff." She replied, not showing if she liked it or not.

"Yeah, it's more of a love song." He glanced at me then added, "I wrote for you."

Caitlyn's mouth was open to say something, but staring into Shane's eyes can make your mind turn on you. I know from experience.

"I didn't like it." I hissed. He turned to look at me, a smirk on his face.

"Come on, Mitchie. We used to be so close, even after the break up. What do you say we just forget the past and make up?" He was still smirking. Something was up. Why would he do this? His ego would never let him do this. He must be trying to show off for Caitlyn or something.

"Never." I answered harshly.

He just smiled and shrugged. "I tried. Just remember that I'm always here for you. I'll always be your friend. You can always trust me."

"Just like how I trusted you with my secret?" I asked while unwilling showing how much that had hurt.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry, but I can't lie to Caitlyn. You might not find it too hard, but I do." He replied with a small smile.

I was about to yell at him but Caitlyn got to it before me. "Shut up, Shane!"

I closed my mouth and looked at her, she had mixed emotions all over her. I wondered if she'd tell him about us. Yeah, us. It sounds nice, doesn't it? It's not official, but whenever she gets comfortable enough with it I'll ask. I'm just waiting for the right moment.

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry for anything and everything I did. I miss you. Take me back, please. I need you in my life. You complete me." Shane said with pouty face.

We heard snickering behind us and looked to see Nate and Jason standing next to the food table, looking at us. Jason had his mouth full of food, but he was smiling.

"That's not what you were saying the other night." Nate said looking at Shane, a small smile on his face as he put a cookie in his mouth and bit down.

"What were you saying, Shane?" I asked him in a, your-so-busted-tone.

He just stood there with wide eyes.

"Yes, Shane, tell us." Nate laughed.

"Yeah!" Jason added through his mouth full of food.

"I...uh..." Shane mumbled.

"You know, like how you said you thought Caitlyn was just a _hot body_, and then that thing about how you wanted to make sure that Mitchie and Caitlyn didn't get together because it'd be disgusting and wrong, oh, and about how you said you were gonna try and seduce Caitlyn and have Mitchie walk in and then try to get a _threesome _going." Nate said crossing his arms. "I told you you're an idiot and I'm not keeping your dirty little secrets."

Me and Caitlyn both turned to glare at Shane.

"No, I was completely high when I told you that!" Shane defended while putting his hands up.

"A hot body?" Caitlyn asked through gritted teeth.

"Threesome?!" I just about screamed. "And you're calling us disgusting?"

"No, I didn't mean any of it. I was high! Completely stoned!" He defended.

"Go tell that to Brown." Nate said.

"Never!" Shane replied like it was ridiculous.

"Too late for that, popstar!"

Shane turned to see Brown behind him looking madder then ever. He started to run, but Brown grabbed his shoulders and pushed him further backstage, yelling out punishments and how his parents were gonna get a call.

"I'm starting to think Shane has issues." Jason told us through his mouth full of food.

Nate laughed and put a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Yeah, I think we all are." He looked over at me and Caitlyn and smiled. "Don't even say thanks. It was my pleasure to put him in his place."

"Too bad, I'm gonna say it anyways." I laughed while walking towards him and pulling him into a hug. "Thank you." I whispered.

When we pulled apart he smiled and was about to reply but that group of overly excited girls from before came and began pulling at his every limb. "It's Nate!" They screamed while pulling him further backstage.

_Help me_! He mouthed to us as they began ripping his shirt off his body. Jason just about spit out all the food from his mouth as he yelled, "Nate! I'm coming, buddy! Hold on!" While running after him.

I laughed while turning around to look at Caitlyn who had her angel like smile on her face.

"Who said Final Jam wasn't fun?" I giggled while reaching out and taking her hand in mine.

"Yeah, it's great big ball of joy." She sighed, a sad smile on her lips.

"What's wrong?" I asked. If this is Shane's fault that she's not happy, I hope he gets killed by hippies in rehab.

"It's just what Shane said." Caitlyn sighed while looking out onto the stage at Barry, Sander, Ella, Peggy, Andy, and Lola's group as they performed some song that was very easy to dance to.

"Don't listen to him." I placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's a jerk."

"I know but...after all the talks we had. He just thinks I'm a...just a _hot body_." She sadly looked out at our friends on the stage.

"Caitlyn, you're so much more then that. Only someone as stupid a Shane Gray, who's opinion means nothing, would say something like that. You're the most talented person I know. You're one tough cookie, Gellar." I smiled while playfully punching her arm.

She smiled over at me and I took this time to lean and kiss her. Her lips were softer then anything I'd ever felt before.

She pulled back with a goofy smile. "You have to say that."

"But I don't have to mean it." I reminded her. She laughed and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

As we were about to kiss again, the crowd began to cheer and our attention turned to the stage.

"Now, give it up for Holly Tyler!" Some announcer person yelled as Holly walked onto the stage. The crowd cheered as she smiled for pictures and her back up singers and dancers in the short outfits filled in around her.

As the loud music started, so did her singing. This was the first time I'd ever heard her sing, and it was amazing. Too amazing. I would have just turned into her biggest fan right there, but something about her voice was just too...overwhelming.

"She's good." Caitlyn whispered in my ear. Worry on her face.

"Too good." I whispered back. Then a thought came to me. "I bet she's lip singing!"

Caitlyn bit her bottom lip and squinted at the pop princess on the stage. "Maybe."

"How can we find out?" I asked her while looking over at the back up singers. There mouths were matching the words fine, but when I looked at Holly, I don't know. If she is faking, she's doing a really good job of it.

Caitlyn looked around an spotted one of the crew members. She walked up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Where's the mic controls?"

He looked scared so he quickly began to walk over to the other side of the room. Caitlyn followed him and so did I.

He pointed to a big technical looking thing I frowned. "Her mic is on."

Caitlyn sighed and turned back to me. "Maybe the odds are just against us."

"Maybe, or maybe we're not meant to win." I slowly responded.

"This night was _not_ suppose to go this bad." She gave out a frustrated sigh.

"Whatever, let's just get ready. We're on next." I replied while grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stage entrance way.

"You mean you're on next." She corrected.

"No way am I going out there with out you." I told her, giving her a serious look.

"What? No, Mitchie you have a shot at this. If I try and sing it'll ruin everything!" She complained.

"Caitlyn..." I grabbed onto her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Either we go out there together, or we stay back here together. I'm not leaving you, and you're not leaving me. It doesn't matter to me if we win or not, it's about having fun, remember? Who cares if the awesome Holly Tyler kicks our butts. We'll be having too much fun to care. Look around you. Everyone here is having a bad time because of this stupid competition. Nate's being malled by girls. Shane's career is heading down the toilet. All the other performers are stressed out. Let's show them how it's really done. The fun way. The Mitchie and Caitlyn way."

"But Mitchie...you know I can't sing. I've seen a stick with more vocal talent then me." She protested.

"And I can't dance, but you don't see me complaining. We just have go out there and have fun. Stop worrying about what people think. Besides, if they don't like us, they can vote for the demon girl and we can throw sticks at her." I smiled.

"Promise we can throw sticks at her?" She smiled. "And stones?"

"Only if you promise to go out there, and stay out there." I laughed.

"Promise." She sighed.

"Promise." I replied while pecking her cheek.

The crowd began to cheer again, and we stepped back to let the dancers and singers walk past us, along with Holly.

"Sup, gaywads?" She smirked while walking past us.

"Not much, blondie." I answered.

"You better put on a good show, I'm bored." She fake yawned while walking away.

"I hope she gets malled by evil chipmunks." I murmured to Caitlyn before taking a big breath in and slowly letting it out to calm the preshow jitters.

"Let's just hope they don't laugh at us." Caitlyn nervously said.

"Calm down, I'll be right next to you. Just look at me, not them. Besides, if we have fun, they'll have fun. Trust me." I tried to sound confident. She gave me a small smile before we saw Brown walk out onto the stage.

"Was that awesome or what?" Brown smiled to the crowd while switching mic hands. He looked too happy to me, maybe he killed Shane in the back. I was tempted to bust out laughing at the thought, but held it in. "Alright, well don't get too excited, but up next we have Mitchie Torres!" Brown yelled while jogging off the stage.

I put on a big smile and walked onto the stage, with Caitlyn (thankfully) right behind me.

"Thanks everyone, but this time I brought a friend!" I tried to sound super happy while pointing to Cailtlyn who was smiling and waving like a natural. If you didn't know her as well as I did, you'd think she wasn't the least bit nervous. But I knew she was shaking and screaming on the inside.

The crowd clapped, and as the music started out quietly, about to get louder, someone fake coughed, "Lesbians!"

The smile on my face was gone in a flash and I wanted to yell at them but the music began to get louder and Caitlyn elbowed me. I put the smile back on and sang like nothing had happened.

_I used to know everything about you_

_But sometimes I can't figure it out any more_

_Sometimes it's like you're not the person I knew_

_Sometimes it's like I don't know you at all_

After I'd gotten comfortable, I tossed the mic to Caitlyn without warning. She caught it but looked terrified. I mouthed for her to sing but she shook her head no. Her eyes were wide with fear and sweat was forming on her forehead. _Do it! _I mouthed to her, and she slowly began to sing...off key.

_I just don't understand_

_How can someone change like you did_

_How can someone become something entirely new_

_How can I not see what's right in front of me_

While she was singing I had sprinted over and stole Brown's mic. When I ran back to Caitlyn, I was surprised she had still been singing. I smiled and began to clap with the rythm, the crowd clapping with me. As the chorus began I jumped in and sang with her, a smile on our faces as the crowd cheered us on.

_Even though things have changed _

_Even though things are not what we thought they'd be_

_It's still okay_

_Because when I'm with you, whether you know it or not_

_I'm alright with it all _

_No matter how wrong, no matter how tough, no matter if it's all falling down around us_

_It's all okay...because I'm with you_

As we sang our eyes had become locked. It was like this intense stare off, and I almost lose my place in the song, but thankfully Caitlyn looked back out at the crowd, breaking my distraction.

_I just want you to know_

_No matter what we go through_

_My arms are always open wide, whether you'll take them or not_

_I just want you to know_

_No matter what happens_

_I'll always love you, even if I want to stop_

Some how while we were singing, Caitlyn's hand and my hand found their way to each other. The feeling of her hand intertwined with mine gave me strength to belt out the rest of the song, not missing a note.

_Even though things have changed _

_Even though things are not what we thought they'd be_

_It's still okay_

_Because when I'm with you, whether you know it or not_

_I'm alright with it all _

_No matter how wrong, no matter how tough, no matter if it's all falling down around us_

_It's all okay...because I'm with you_

_Even though things have changed _

_Even though things are not what we thought they'd be_

_It's still okay_

_Because when I'm with you, whether you know it or not_

_I'm alright with it all _

_No matter how wrong, no matter how tough, no matter if it's all falling down around us_

_It's all okay, because I'm with you! (I'm with you)_

As I glanced over at Caitlyn, just to check on her. You know, make sure she's breathing and important stuff like that. I was surprised to see that she was smiling and having what one might describe as...fun.

_Sometimes it's hard to believe in the past_

_Sometimes it's easy to get lost in the future_

_But the only thing that matters is right now_

_Because with you by my side, we can do it all_

_We can do it all! (Do it all)_

_Even though things have changed _

_Even though things are not what we thought they'd be_

_It's still okay_

_Because when I'm with you, whether you know it or not_

_I'm alright with it all _

_No matter how wrong, no matter how tough, no matter if it's all falling down around us_

_It's all okay, because I'm with you! _

_Because it's all okay when I'm with you! (With you) With you!_

_Because it's all okay when I'm...with you._

As the music faded, our laughs and giggles were drowned out by the cheering from the crowd. A standing ovation greeted us as we tried to contain our laughter.

It was strange. Myself and Caitlyn bending over laughing while being cheered on by an audience. I noticed our hands were still connected. I held them up in the air and everyone cheered louder (if it was possible).

I proudly smiled up at our hands and then over at the owner of the seperate hand. I'd never seen her so happy. It made smile even bigger when I realized that I had helped put that smile on her face. I was partly responsible for this happy Caitlyn. Without thinking I leaned over and kissed her. Her lips pushing against mine happily.

When the reality that there was about four to five hundred people watching us set in, I pulled apart like her lips were a boiling pot of goop. My cheeks burned as I looked out at the crowd. Some seemed a little taken aback, some seemed overly joyed.

It had gotten quiet, spooky quiet. I was about to bust out crying at how embarrassed and stupid I was for doing that, an equally scared look on Caitlyn's face, when someone in the crowd yelled, "Yeah! It's about time!"

People began to clap, and soon the whole audience was whooping and clapping again. I let out a sigh of relief and a smile to match. I looked over at Caitlyn, ready for her to slap me for letting the secret out, but was greeted by her smile.

When I began to wonder if we were suppose to leave, Brown came onto the stage and held out his hand. I laughed and placed my mic in his waiting palm. He patted my shoulder (I guess to show his support) and then looked out to the people.

"Well, if that didn't rock your socks, then I don't know what will!" He announced as Caitlyn and I crept out of sight and backstage. When we were safely away from the eyes of the people, deep back in the back, we began to bust out laughing.

"I can't believe you did that." Caitlyn laughed.

"I can't believe no one threw a tomato at us." I replied through my giggles.

"No, I can't believe that no one complained about my singing." She said on more of a serious note, a smile still on her lips.

"I told you, it doesn't matter about how well you can sing. It's about having fun. You know what, I thought you're singing was beautiful, just not as beautiful as something else I know." I smiled.

"Like what?" She asked in borderline sarcastic tone.

"You." I whispered while wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her towards me. Our lips met with a fire like passion. They moved together, telling a story that didn't have to be said out loud. Our story.

When we pulled back for air, I whispered into her ear, "I love you."

She gently kissed my lips before whispering, "And I love you."

I smiled at her and let my hands drop to her sides.

"I'm not sure if this is the right time yet, or not...but will you..." I was having trouble speaking. Curse my nervousness.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Caitlyn asked, as if reading my mind, in the most serious tone I've ever heard her use.

"I...hey, that's what I was gonna ask!" I faked pouted. She giggled and kissed my lips again. "But...how could I say no to someone like you?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised at how many ways I can think of." Caitlyn smiled.

"Okay, so besides you little self confidence problem..." I laughed. "We're together now...officially...right?"

She squinted her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "I think so."

"Good, because that took way to long." I laughed while cupping her cheeks again and pulling her in for another breath taking kiss.

"We should propably go out there for the results." I sighed after we pulled apart.

"Should, but you know we won't win. Besides, if we do win, Holly will never leave us alone. And if she wins, she'll never let us forget it." She said tilting her head to the side.

"Actually..." I replied, a light going off in my head. "there might be a way to make sure everyone is happy." I dragged Caitlyn with me as we headed back to the stage area.

When we got there, we slipped out one of the doors, and then walked towards the judges table. They were busy judging away, and I leaned down in behind them.

"Psst!"

As I revealed my idea to them, they took it well. I was surprised, but pleased. When we left the table and went back backstage to were all the other performers were waiting for the results to be announced, Caitlyn whispered to me, "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive, just remember." I stopped and looked into her eyes. "We're here to have fun."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Winning would have been fun."

"Yes, but I know of some other fun stuff." I smiled seductively at her. She smiled back and we snuck in a quick kiss before walking over to the other Final Jam contestants.

"Mitchie, you guys did great!" Peggy greeted us.

"Thanks." I laughed while exchanging a glance with Caitlyn, who was now holding onto my hand.

"Yeah, but the best part was after the song!" Sander laughed while high fiving Barry.

"Boys." Lola rolled her eyes.

We laughed, but quickly became quiet when we heard Brown on stage.

"And the winner of Final Jam is..." There was a loud drum roll. I looked around at all the others. Some looked nervous, some looked scared. I felt bad for them, mostly because they did so good, and they all deserved to win, but only one would. "Holly Tyler!"

The crowd clapped, a few boo's mixed in with them, but over all it was full of loud cheers. The group looked disapointed but clapped half-heartedly as Holly popped out of no where and walked past us and out onto the stage.

"Thank you! Thank you!" We heard her yell out while she accepted the trophy.

"This sucks!" Ella exclaimed while putting on a pouty face and stomping her foot on the ground.

"Aw, don't worry El, we'll teepee her cabin later." Peggy giggled. Everyone joined in, and soon it was like nothing bad had happened. We were all laughing and giggling again.

I decided they should know about what I had done, so with Caitlyn's help, I announced it to them all. They seemed a little mad at first, but when I explained it to them they understood and we're actually...pretty cool with it.

"Yeah, it's best for everyone." Barry agreed.

"Aren't you sad though?" Lola asked us.

I looked over at Caitlyn. "I've already won more then Holly Tyler will ever have."

They all made little "awws!" and kissing noises. I just laughed along and gave Caitlyn's hand a slight squeeze.

After a little bit, we were joined by the winner and her back ups.

"Check out the loser's circle." She smirked while putting her hands on her hips.

"Congrats." I smiled politely at her. She frowned at me, apparently upset that we weren't mad at her winning.

"Told you I was better. Looks like the crowd had good taste after all." She said bringing the smirk back.

"Um, sure. You were really good." I kept going, all the others not helping. I silently begged them to say something. I gave them all a look and Peggy added, "Yeah, really good."

"Uh, thanks." Holly said, eyeing us carefully. She stopped when her eyes came to, the silent as ever, Tess. Honestly, I had forgotten she was there. Tess was never one to be quiet.

"I guess they know who the better Tyler is, right sis?" She smirked.

Tess glared at Holly and threw gritted teeth she said, "Congrats on winning. You were pretty good."

"Good? I was _the_ best. Obviously." She gestured to the trophy that one of her back ups was holding for her.

"I said you were okay." Tess replied, trying to keep her cool.

"Please, I wipped all your butts." She smirked. "You're all just jealous."

"What, do you want me write a song on how just totally awesome you are?!" Tess sarcastically exclaimed, the old Tess showing up.

"Better be nice, _sis_, or I might just have to give _mommy_ a call and tell her how bad you're being. You know that old hag listens to anything I say." Holly smirked.

For a second I thought Tess was gonna pounce on Holly but instead she just yelled at her. "Don't talk about _my _mother like that! You're the one that's being a total bitch! You think you're so much better then me and everyone else. Well you're not! You're not the better then us!"

"Tell that to the judges!" Holly spat, not missing a beat.

"You weren't even suppose to win!" Tess immediatly blushed at the spill. Holly picked up on this and when Tess sent me a nervous glance, Holly noticed. I sighed and nodded for Tess to go ahead and tell her. Might as well, our covers blown. Take cover!

"Mitchie and Caitlyn came in first, but they told the judges to let you win because it meant more to you then it did to them. You came in second." Tess slowly explained while looking at the floor.

Holly looked like she wasn't sure if it was true but when she looked around at all the faces that showed the same look, she knew it was real. She lost. She wasn't the best. Someone had beat her. Confusion shone in her eyes.

"Why? Why would you do that? After all the crap I gave you two?" She asked us in disbelief.

"Because it means more to you." I slowly answered. "We were just out there having fun. We didn't want to start a war. Besides, you deserve to win, you were amazing."

"Exactly! I was amazing, and you sucked! How could they pick you over me?" Holly asked more to herself then us.

"What?! You should be thanking them right now." Lola announced.

"Yeah, they gave up winning for a jerk like you." Sander added.

"They let you win the trophy." Barry continued.

"And the recording deal with Connect 3." Ella kept going.

"And the bragging rights." Peggy sighed.

"All for someone who after knowing all of that, still stands there insulting them." Tess finished. "How big of a loser are you?"

Holly looked at the floor and with a frustrated sigh she turned on her heels and stormed off in the other direction.

"Whatever, let's just go rock the after party!" Bary exclaimed making us all laugh. He led the way out the back door and we did the conga line the whole way into the seperate "party" cabin, were the after party was going strong. The atmosphere had done a complete 180. No more Holly drama. It was all one big party, no problems.

We all split up going different ways, but I held onto Caitlyn's hand firmly as she dragged me over to were Nate and Jason stood.

"Glad you two went public." Nate laughed when he saw us. "I would have taken a softer route though."

I playfully slapped his arm as Jason turned to us, his mouth full of food again, "Yeah! Too bad you guys didn't win though. I so thought you had that!"

"Yeah, but it's okay. All that matters is what's happening now." I smiled while looking over at Caitlyn. "Wanna dance?"

"Of course." She laughed as we said bye to the boys and made our way to the dance floor. I wrapped my hands around her neck, and hers made their way to my hips. We swayed to the music.

After dancing, laughing, and doing some hard-core partying that involved Jason doing a stage dive into the crowd and being dropped and trampled on, including Nate (once again) loosing his shirt to a bunch of screaming fans, we began to make our way back to our cabin. We joked the whole way down the trail.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Caitlyn laughed as we entered the warm, cozy cabin.

"At least three or four in the morning." I replied while stumbling over to her as she sat on her bed. I was sort of drunk with sleep. I was so tired I couldn't see straight and my feet hurt from dancing so much.

"Sit down before you fall." She laughed as I almost tripped over my own feet. I sat down on her bed, snuggling up next to her.

"I love you." I whispered while closing my eyes and laying my head on her shoulder.

"I love you, too." She whispered back while cupping my cheeks and pushing her lips against mine. She laid back against the pillows and I crawled up next to her. And that's how I fell asleep. In the love of my life's arms.

--

**THE END**

--

Mini Sequel

**Shane Gray**: The popstar went to rehab for his new drug addiction, came out, did more drugs, went back, then got back out and moved to Idaho were he lives in his mother's basement. Now the face of '_Where Are They Now?_' The used to be star is long gone from the music scene.

**Tess Tyler**: After telling off her younger half sister and then convincing the father that they share to remove Holly from America, she's now said to be working on releasing a new album. They're calling her the princess of pop, the next big thing. She's sure to be making millions in no time.

**Holly Tyler**: Her father made her move back to Germany, were she still attends that fancy music school of hers. From what we hear, she's struggling to keep her grades up and was seen trying to steal an elephant from the local circus. No comment.

**Jason & Nate**: After dropping their deal with Something Records, they moved over to a newer and better recording label that gives them more freedom to write and record their own material. Now calling them selves, _Camp Boys_, the two have been rumored to be dating every starlet out there.

**Peggy & Ella**:Still going every summer to Camp Rock, they live the same lives they have been. Not much has changed in their lives, besides their dating status. If I have it right, Peggy is with Barry, and Ella is with Sander, and Lola is with Andy? Something like that.

**Mitchie Torres**: Me? Well, I'm just doing the normal every day Camp thing. I wake up, I get dressed, I go to classes, I hang out with my friends, I make out with my girlfriend. Yep, life's pretty normal these days. And whoever said life's good, well they knew exactly what they were talking about.

--


End file.
